


Day 18

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Eighteen, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Lazy Sex, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: "Good morning…" he hesitates, lowering his head until he captures her mouth in his. "Mrs. Hotchner"





	Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason why I don't like the world of Def. of Fam. - and that is bc I absolutely hate everything I write about it. Therefore, I am far away from satisfied with my writings today * sighs * But I tried.
> 
> Set in the world of the mentioned work of mine.

DAY 18: MORNING LAZY SEX

.

There's a long groan vibrating against her chest, she feels it more than hears it as the man that's embracing her so peacefully opens his lids to the new morning. His sleepy face – lips still swollen from the night before, a bite mark on his shoulder from the violent climax she was gifted with after a long work routine. Feminine palm cups his cheek, narrow eyes staring down at her faintly awake features.

"Good morning…" he hesitates, lowering his head until he captures her mouth in his. " _Mrs. Hotchner_ "

He pronounces against her, voice husky yet too gleeful for the small pleasure of calling her his. The touch lingers, deepens lazily before he is able to use his masculine hand to help her on straddling him. And it's not a surprise - otherwise, matter-of-factly - when his arousal grows against her lower abdomen, firm and slowly demanding more from the brunette woman.

Pushing him down the mattress, Emily sneaks her tongue down his corded neck, sucks a more apparent mark that has the father of two hissing between gritted teeth. He is barely awake still, his body unable to move while her heat dampens as intimate folds slide, rub against his manhood.

"You are  _so_  not a morning person", she chuckles, nuzzling his collarbone before she withdraws to allow him entrance within her. The mother of one sinks down on his shaft, relying on the multiple orgasms he had provided her with hours ago.

She clutches the sheets, balling her hands in a desperate measure to balance herself above him. And the Interpol Chief rolls, undulates her hips against him without picking speed, a whimper leaving her throat before she is able to prevent it.

Hotch cups the back of her head, draws her in until their mouths blend along with their entwined fingers, the silver band on her slender digit matching his as they silently celebrate another new beginning.


End file.
